Love Time reversed
by Revan Sama
Summary: Lost colors fanfiction: Serie of One-shots about Rai x Nunnally as children. -Nunnally is five year old and Rai is eight year old at the beginning-
1. A first love is born

_**Chapter One : A first love born.**_

Time.

What a strange notion.

Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back.

That was how Nunnally Vi Britannia, 101 Empress of Britannia, felt it.

Everything, all her precious memories, all the recent event, all she said, all she did, all the people she had met.

Her precious Onii-Sama (big brother).

Her mother.

The maid Sayoko-San.

Her childhood friend Susaku Kururugi.

Euphemia Onee-Sama (big sister).

C.C-San.

The student council.

Everyone was slowly driven away as the time began to flow. That is how Nunnally felt.

Even thought she never regretted anything and treasured all their moments together, Nunnally has felt somehow very lonely when Lelouch was out to 'create a perfect world for her' without her knowing.

She felt it was somehow her fault, for saying that she wished for a gentle world.

Yet she wasn't totally honest...All she ever wanted was that her brother would spent time with her. As they did when...before...

When their mother was still alive.

Even her childhood friend Suzaku was busy with his work in Britannia's army and even more when he became Euphi Onee-Sama's Knight.

Also, even if she was happy for Euphemia she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that her sister got a knight.

Someone to be with, to be protected at any cost, a holly pledge toward his lady just like in the stories her mother told her.

To have such a person...would it be sacrilegious to wish for that? To never feel such awful feeling as loneliness.

What if...

What if nothing happened?

What if her brother never got any reason to become Zero.

What if Suzaku-San never got damaged by the death of Euphemia Onee-Sama.

What if Onii-Sama never...died.

What if mother was still here too.

And...

What if she would have actually met such person.

Such a wonderful knight on her own.

Would it be possible?

Reversing time.

Different things.

Different persons to meet.

Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back.

But if you were...actually capable to come back...To make a wish. To change the course of time.

What would you do?

_I..._

_I would..._

And so began the wish Nunnally Vi Britannia under a 1000 Origami folded.

_I want to meet that person!_

The unreachable becomes reachable.

The unavailable become available.

A new person to meet.

A new friendship to be made.

A new love to be born.

**_-A new beginning-_**

While her mother's back had been turned, she'd somehow managed to scamper up a tree to see a bird's nest.

Quite frankly, She was surprised she'd made it that far.

She would've expected to trip over one of the cracks in the sidewalk before she ever made it up the tree.

But apparently the bird's nest was too important for her to miss. Some strange force had kept her upright all the way into the high branches.

"Just a moment, just a little more…" she murmured, reaching a little slim white hand out towards the nest.

For just a moment, time stopped. The nest contained only two baby birds.

Something was perfect about that moment, as her fingers brushed the rough twine of the nest, her eyes lit up with joy as she smiled.

The sunlight catching in the leaves and in her hair, filtering pale beams of light to leave patterns on Young Nunnally Vi Britannia's ivory skin and pink dress.

She would always remember that moment just after the fall.

_Remember..._

But at the time, she faintly heard the branch creaking. Nunnally was falling. Her mother's panicked voice cut the silence as she cried Nunnally's name.

"Nunnally!"

Marriane Vi Britannia hurried over, but stopped when she saw that something had broken her daughter's fall.

No, correction—some_one_ had broken Nunnally's fall.

A quite handsome young man around her son's age with silver hair and blue sky eyes. Now he was smiling at Nunnally, while she was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" asked the young man.

"Ah. Y-Yes." said Nunnally who got quite nervous.

_Nervous?_

_..._

_Nunnally?_

Nunnally was a cute lively child. This was the first time Marriane saw her this nervous.

Still the young man didn't let go and said with a gentle smile :

"I thought an angel fell from the sky."

The next thing Marriane knew, her daughter, the eleventh princess of the holy Britannia empire, Nunnally vi Britannia's face was bright red.

A first love was born in the reversed time

**_End of first chapter._**


	2. A sweet dream is born

Author's note: Sorry if it's short and yes the maid who talks is random but if you want, you can think it's Sayoko or something.

**Chapter two: A sweet dream born.**

A few months ago, I have heard that our emperor, Charles Zi Britannia sama, took interest in a young boy with silver hair because of his talent in swordsmanship and in piloting a Knighmare.

For the emperor to show so much interest in such young boy must mean that he must be really exceptional! Or maybe there is more to say...like the nobility would say.

They don't understand why the emperor would 'waste his time' with a 'brat' who isn't even noble.

He was assigned to be Lelouch-sama's teacher for swordsmanship. Even thought he wasn't very experimented! A lot of question were asked yet with no answers.

After a few months passed, Lelouch-Sama and Rai-Sama (the silver haired boy) began slowly to become friends.

Even though Lelouch-sama was always teased by Rai-sama because of his lack of endurance which would result by him being angry and chasing Rai-sama all around the castle.

For someone who lack endurance, Lelouch-Sama was a really fast runner.

But even if they were friends, he had sometime difficulties to accept the silver haired boy.

Because of only one personn.

Nunnally-Sama.

She seem to become even more bright these days.

And I think...No...I am sure that it's because of her crush toward Rai-sama.

Being a young girl in love can make you very cute and very lively.

Lelouch-sama seems to be aware of this and it didn't really pleased him to know that he won't be the first man in Nunnally-Sama's heart.

I feel like Rai-Sama won't be able to call him 'Brother-in-law' for a long time.

When I first saw Rai-Sama, I thought he was a very handsome child and you can see immediately that he was not like the other children...but...He was very calm and emotionless like a doll.

A very beautiful appearance, Silver hair flowing in the glow of the moon. Crystal clear blue or more likely ice blue eyes with thin eyebrows, such a cold color. A lost color.

Yet when he was with Nunnally-sama he seem to be a different person.

His expressionless face was full of gentle emotions. His ice blue eyes became more like the blue of the sky. He was also very cute though it was different from Nunnally-Sama's cuteness.

Today, I was assigned to bring them some tea and sweets in Nunnally-Sama's room.

"Nunnally-sama, Rai-Sama. I have bring some tea and cookies."

I knocked at the door of the room but no replied from them. I thought : What should I do?

She asked him to come to her room to play a bit since Euphemia-Sama wasn't here today and Lelouch-Sama was taking some other lessons.

I was a little worried after I opened the door and said excuse me.

"Oh my..."

Nunnally-Sama and Rai-Sama were sleeping and snuggling in the bed like two kittens.

The scene was utterly adorable and involuntarily a smile appeared on my face at the thought of an angry and very jealous Lelouch-Sama looking at scene.

Still, today was a cold day and they could caught a cold if nothing was put on them.

On both of them I put a white blanket that I bought from another room.

"Sweet dreams Nunnally-sama, Rai-Sama."

_In you dream I want you to smile and be happy._

**End of chapter two.**

Bonus:

After I left the room and went to my other tasks, I've heard a loud scream :

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S ROOM! RAI!"


	3. a new birthday is born

_**Chapter three: a new birthday is born.**_

_Attack._

_Block._

_Attack._

_Dodge._

_Wood sword on the floor._

A sigh.

"Lelouch, you're not focus enough...at this rate your father will scold me for being a bad teacher."

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can..."

Like every morning, prince Lelouch Vi Britannia was taking his swordsmanship lesson with his friend Rai and as always was very bad at it.

"Beside you're not that strong. You can't beat Schneizel and Cornelia neither." retort Lelouch.

"That's true...But still, I can use a sword better than you." answer Rai with a small smile.

"What about Chess?"

"That doesn't count."

"What? !"

...

They would always have small arguments like these every morning after or in middle of training. After that, Rai would treat Lelouch with an ice cream. A reward for a hard worker as he would say.

However, today was somehow different. Lelouch was quiet, he didn't talk much and seemed to think a lot about something.

"...Lelouch?" asked Rai.

Also sometime he would glare at Rai and then turn away. Like he was looking at something he refused to acknowledge.

"What is it?"

"..."

Still, He refused to answer. In those moment Rai always decide to wait until he would say something.

It must be really tough to say or really important. He never saw Lelouch with such serious face.

After 15 minutes, he finally decided to spoke up.

"Today..." began Lelouch.

"Yeah?" asked Rai.

"Today is Nunnally's birthday."

"I see. And...?"

Lelouch' s glare was becoming more and more painful to bear. Still, Rai was willing to support it to listen to his friend.

"She want you to come for the party." admitted Lelouch.

"Oh? But I saw her this morning and she didn't said anything about it." said Rai.

It was true, before the lesson Rai saw nunnally along with the empress Marianne Vi Britannia and greeted them.

Nunnally greeted him too with a shy smile, however she was mostly hiding behind the empress while greeting him. Did he make her uncomfortable?

"She didn't dare to ask you in person. That's why she asked me to tell you." explained Lelouch.

"Uh? But why?" Rai was confused.

"I don't know. I asked her why but she just said it was nothing and she blushed...I never saw Nunnally being so shy or nervous about someone..."

An awkward silence has fallen upon them. Rai didn't like it. This feeling... It almost felt like death was standing beside him.

"Rai..." Lelouch's eyes were hidden by his hair.

"Y-Yeah?" Rai was more and more nervous for some reason.

"What have you done to my sister?"

"W-What? ! B-but nothing!"

"Then WHY is she only like that with YOU?"

"How should I know?"

Again another awkward silence has fallen upon them.

Then Lelouch stood up and began to walk away as he said :

"Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the gift."

When Lelouch wasn't in Rai's sigh anymore, Rai began to sigh heavily .

It wasn't that he didn't wanted to come to Nunnally's birthday party. He was quite fond of the younger girl...and...also...There was also something else.

There was something about her that made him want to be more gentle and tender. When he thought about the princess he felt warm inside but couldn't understand what it could mean.

Anyway, just talking to Lelouch could be very tiring especially when Nunnally was concerned.

But he would still go to the party and...

...Wait...What?

_("Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the gift.")_

Lelouch's words were flowing inside Rai's mind.

Gift?

What gift?

...

Uh oh.

_**End of chapter three.**_

Author's note: What gift Rai is going to bring to Nunnally?

See that in Chapter four: An eternal gift is born.


	4. An eternal gift is born

_**Chapter four: An eternal gift is born.**_

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Tac_.

Seconds were overflowing.

Minutes were passing.

Hours were arriving.

And Lelouch's words would enter his mind each time.

_("Anyway, be sure to come and don't forget the __gift.__")_

Sure, it was normal to get a gift for someone's birthday. Even Rai, who has lost his memories DID remember that. But...

What kind of gift?

What could he possibly offer to someone who could have everything she wanted? After all she was one of the emperor's daughter.

She could have anything she desired. She could be spoiled during and after her birthday.

And he felt like she deserved all, yet at the same time it troubled him because he didn't know what to give her as a gift...

What does she want?

What would make her happy?

Questions would shove inside Rai's mind and little time was left before the party would start.

Mostly it would be full of nobles, giving gifts and congratulation to the eleventh princess of Britannia.

"But not for Nunnally herself..." thought a disgusted Rai.

Thought even if at first it's only a formality, after that it will be a little more private.

Only the empress Marianne-sama, Lelouch, Euphie and her sister Cornelia. (Charles-Sama will only be at the formal party...)

Rai will be able to go at the private party...But not at the formal since he wasn't part of nobility.

Anyway, staying on his bed all day won't make things alright neither. Rai decided to get up and go for a walk in the royal garden. Maybe he would find an idea outside !

**-Outside, in the royal garden-**

What a failure...

He was the teacher of Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia in swordsmanship even thought they were both the same age.

He showed some talents at piloting a Knightmare at such a young age!

Even the emperor was really impress with the result (Even though it was Rai's voiced Geass that really interest the emperor).

But he doesn't seem to be capable to find a splendid gift for a young girl who held his heart even though he doesn't know that yet.

He asked a few servants about it...But...

"Excuse me, but what would give to a girl at her birthday?"

Either they told him to leave them alone since they were busy.

Or that :

"A doll would be nice!"

She has 1000 of those...

"A beautiful dress!"

She has also 1000 of those...

"Flowers!"

Too expensive...No wait...I don't have any money...

"A confession of love!"

...? ! F-Forget I asked...

"How cute, he is blushing!"

**-At the eleventh princess's party-**

The formal party was almost over, most of the nobles has given their congratulations to Nunnally, gave her their gifts and went home.

Even though she was happy that everyone was celebrating her birthday, she was still upset.

There was still missing a person at the party, a person she wish to see more than anything for this special day. She went to her brother to ask him about it :

"Ano...Onii-sama? Have you told Rai-san about today?"

Lelouch looked toward his sister for a moment and said:

"Don't worry about it Nunnally, he will come, I'm sure."

The princess' face became a bit more bright but was still a bit worried.

**-Back to Rai-**

This is was a catastrophe...

The formal party was almost over and Rai still hasn't find a gift for Nunnally.

Nunnally will be upset.

And if Nunnally is upset then Lelouch will be upset.

And an upset Lelouch mean being strangled to death.

However even if it was so, he didn't want to give her a stupid gift.

He wasn't sure about her taste, yet he still wanted to make her happy with it.

He wanted to give something sincere, special...No...

Eternal.

Something that would last forever.

Before continuing his thoughts, Rai wasn't looking where he was going and before he knew it, he was standing in front of a Tree. But not any tree. A magnificent Sakura tree (Cherry blossom).

"Ah...Yeah...I remember."

One of the gardener has put this grown tree here a few months ago. It came from Arena 11...Japan.

For some odd reason, Rai felt a connection with the small pink flower Sakura. Such a beautiful and innocent flower growing only in spring.

It remind me of her.

Suddenly, Rai knew what would be his gift.

He took a small knife in his hand and...

**-Back to Nunnally-**

"Don't be so disappointed Nunnally..." Said the empress Marianne.

"I'm sure he has a good reason, Rai wouldn't miss you birthday like that." said her slightly older sister Euphemia.

And Lelouch was just waiting. (Probably to prepare himself to kill Rai slowly)

The Formal party was over, the gifts were already given, now it was time for the cake. And Rai was still not there.

Did something happened? Did he forgot? Or...

Nunnally's eyes began to be filled with tears.

He didn't want to come?

_Knock_

_Knock_

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Yes?" asked the empress.

"Excuse me, it's Rai, may I come in?"

Everyone began to smile a bit when they heard Rai's voice and saw Nunnally being relief.

"O-Of course." answered the eager younger princess.

The door opened.

Rai appeared with a small gift in his hands.

"I'm sorry to be late, Nunnally. It was harder to make than I thought."

He presented the small box to her.

Her big purple eyes widen even more.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yeah" Said Rai with an embarrassed smile.

She began to eagerly open the box and gasped at the sight of the gift.

It was a pendant, a small flower carved in wood paint in pink. And there was her name carved into it.

"It's the first time I've made one, so the shape is uneven...Next time, I'll make something better. So from now on I'll practice."

"Rai-San..." Nunnally's eyes were full of emotions.

Not only did he come but has bring such great gift for her.

It made her very happy.

"...? Not good enough?" Rai was getting worried.

"...? ! N-No! I like it very much! Thank you Rai-San!"

Nunnally's smile has bloomed like a flower. It covered her whole face.

Rai's heart began to feel at ease and he also felt warm inside.

_The dawn is not distant, nor is the night starless; love is eternal...Even if you don't realize it just yet._

_**End of chapter four.**_


	5. A new feeling of jealousy is born

_**Chapter five: A new feeling of jealousy is born.**_

A bright sun, a sky without any dark clouds, the blooming flowers were beautiful.

"Such a nice day for a walk, don't you think so?" Asked with a shy smile the third princess of Britannia; Young Euphemia li Britannia.

"It surely is." answered her silver haired companion.

Today, Princess Euphemia asked Rai for a walk inside the royal garden.

Just the two of them. For some odd reason, she seemed quite nervous as she asked him to escort her to the garden.

She tried to invite him properly but words seem to fail her.

Rai didn't really paid attention to that and asked gently:

"Shall we go together, Euphi?"

"...? ! Y-Yes!" Euphemia beamed as he remembered to call he by her nickname and at his offer.

She really wanted to go together. In fact there was also a reason to this invitation. Euphemia wanted to ask a something to him but didn't seem to find the courage to ask.

But this time, she would definitely try and ask him!

Will you be my knight?

**-To a hiding corner-**

Though, their little moment didn't pass unnoticed as two jealous familiar heirs of the holly Britannia empire were spying and stalking them.

"Rai is too close to Euphie!" Lelouch tighten his fist and was creaking. Euphemia was Lelouch's first love, of course he would feel concerned. First Nunnally, now Euphie? ! Rai, I'll kill you!

"Rai-san..." Nunnally was grimacing and biting her lower lip.

She didn't like it.

Rai and Euphemia, talking to each others, Rai smiling at Euphemia...the same gentle smile he used with her, this same smile and gentleness she loved so much.

She didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was that she didn't like it at all.

**-Back to Rai and Euphemia-**

The atmosphere, the mood, the pretty place, just the two of them...It really looks like a date.

At the thought, Euphemia's face became really red.

"Are you alright, Euphi?" Rai was a bit concerned.

"Eh? Ah, uhm...Y-Yes I'm fine."

"But your face is really red..." Insisted Rai. He walked really close to her and put his forehead against hers.

"R-R-R-Rai? !" Now Euphemia's face was even more red than before.

"Hmm...You don't seem to have a fever but still you're a bit warm..." said Rai, totaly obvious of Euphemia's feelings and two panicking, -cough-Jealous-cough-, heirs of the throne.

**-Back to Lelouch and Nunnally-**

"...? !" Lelouch's eyes widen.

"H-H-He i-is going t-t-to kiss her? !" Said a panicking and creaking Nunnally who was bitting her lower lip even more.

**-Back to Rai and Euphemia-**

"Rai...I...will you..." began Euphemia

"Hmm? What is it ?" asked Rai.

His beautiful gentle smile didn't help at all.

What was about this person...

...That made him so strong and tender?

A new resolution grew.

She would ask him!

"Rai...will y-"

_BOOM._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something has hit Rai's head and made him fall on the ground.

Apparently it was a small stone, yet it was throw so violently that it still made some impact.

"Rai! Rai are you alright? Rai!"

**-Back to Lelouch and Nunnally-**

"Rai-San! Onii-Sama, that was really mean!" exclaimed Nunnally.

"But I still stopped the kiss." retort Lelouch.

"Well yes...but..."

"Aren't you glad, I stopped them?"

"..." Indeed she was glad he stopped them but still it made her worried about Rai-San.

"Ah! They are going elsewhere, let's go Nunnally!"

"! Y-Yes Onii-Sama!"

Behind them, two person were also viewing the scene with great interest.

"'sigh' Marianne-Sama, is it really alright to let them?"

The only answer Cornelia li Britannia received from the empress was a chuckle.

**-Back to Rai and Euphemia-**

"Are sure you're alright Rai?" asked a worried Euphemia.

"Yeah, it hurt a bit but it's alright now...Why? Did I make you worried?"

"Well...yes..."

"Thank you Euphi, you're really nice" said Rai

"Eh? ! N-no I'm just...ah this is so embarrassing" said Euphemia while blushing.

**-Back to Lelouche and Nunnally-**

"...? !"

"...? !"

That didn't please neither of them in case you didn't notice.

"Oh my, what a nice compliment to make to a lady."

They both turned around to see the empress Marianne vi Britannia and Cornelia looking to the scene as well. Then the empress said with a small smile:

"It almost sound like a confession of love."

"Mother? !"

"Mother? !"

"Marianne-Sama? !" Even Cornelia was very surprise and displeased as well. She knew her younger sister felt something for the silver haired boy but still...

" 'chuckle' No need to be so serious, I was joking. It doesn't look like a confession." Said the empress.

Lelouch and Nunnally began to sigh in relieve, if their mother said so then it was probably nothi-

"It look more like a marriage proposition."

"Eeeeh? !"

"Eeeeh? !"

Lelouch and Nunnally's purple eyes became widen.

"No..." Began Lelouch.

"...Way." Finished Nunnally

They both looked at Rai and Euphemia and suddenly they both screamed:

"NO WAY!"

Then they began to run toward the Rai and Euphemia, hoping to stop 'marriage proposition'.

"Marianne-Sama...You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

The only answer Cornelia li Britannia received from the empress was a chuckle.

**-Back to Rai and Euphemia-**

"Uhm...Rai, actually there was a reason why I wanted you to come with me." Started Euphemia.

"Oh?" Rai seemed surprised.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

Rai turned all his attention to her, to let her know he was listening.

"W-Would you..."

Here go :

"Would you like to be my kn-"

"NO WAY!"

"? !"

"Uh? !"

Suddenly, two screams were heard from around a corner. Then, they saw Lelouch and Nunnally running really fast toward them.

"Euphi! Don't married Rai!" said an exausted Lelouch.

"What?" asked a confused Euphemia.

"Rai-San! Is it true? ! Are you going to married Euphi Onee-sama? !" asked a devastated Nunnally.

"Uh? What are talking about Nunnally? I'm marrying no one."

The Eleventh Princess' purple eyes widen and asked:

"Really? ! Thank goodness..."

"Hmm?" Rai was getting more and more confused.

While Euphemia was still trying to convince Lelouch that she wasn't going to ask Rai in marriage, Nunnally began to be strange.

"...Nunnally? What's wrong?"

Nunnally didn't said anything, she just turned her back to Rai and stayed in silence.

Was she angry? What could have he possibly done to make her upset?

"I just..."

"Eh?" Rai's trail of thoughts were interrupt by Nunnally's words.

"...I just don't...like seeing you being nice to anyone but me..." Answered Nunnally

And also she disliked what she was feeling right now.

Possessive.

Bitter.

Angry.

Hurt.

What is this?

Why am I feeling like that?

I'm not angry with Rai-san or Euphie Onee-sama (big sister).

Yet...

_(Rai and Euphemia, talking to each others, Rai smiling at Euphemia...the same gentle smile he used with her, this same smile and gentleness she loved so much. _

_And her mother saying that it could result as a marriage between them...Nunnally just...)_

Didn't like it.

Her small hands were trembling and tears were threatening to fall.

Rai's eyes widen slowly and then he calmed down a bit.

"Nunnally..."

Since she wasn't moving, he decided to act first. He walked toward her, hugged her and slowly spoke in her right ear:

"I understand, I'm sorry. I'll try not to hurt you anymore, okay?"

He saw her nodded.

It took her off guard, she never thought he would hug her. Feeling him this close made her face bright red like an apple.

Nunnally was embarrassed but still it felt wonderful to have him in 'her' arms.

It almost felt like...

He was all for herself.

She returned the hug and closed slowly her eyes to make a small wish...

_Even if it's just for today, let me forget about tomorrow and make this wonderful person mine._

Even though her wish was already granted without her knowing.

_**End of chapter five.**_

Bonus:

"Alright then! I won't lose to Euphi Onee-Sama!"

"Lose what?"

"Hehehe,...It's a secret."


	6. A small acknowledgement is born

Author's note: Here is chapter six, I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think of it.

_**Chapter six: A small acknowledgment is born.**_

_Attack._

_Attack blocked._

_Attack again_

_Dodge and knock the adversary's wooden sword on the floor._

"Don't worry Lelouch, you'll get good at it...eventually...maybe..."

"Shut up!"

An usual morning, where the prince Lelouch vi Britannia would take his swordsmanship lesson with his silver haired friend Rai and would constantly fail at it.

However today was a bit different. lelouch seemed troubled about something and wasn't focus at all.

"You seem to be elsewhere today, what is it?" Rai was concerned.

The young prince was looking down.

"Yeah, there is something that's bother me." admitted Lelouch.

Then he turned his purple gaze toward Rai and said:

"Actually, I'll probably need your help about it."

"My help? What do you need my help for?" asked kindly Rai.

"It's about Nunnally." said Lelouch

_Nunnally...?_

For some odd reason at the sound of the young princess' name, Rai was tense and felt warm feelings inside. His blue eyes became tender.

Lelouch didn't seem to aware of what Rai was feeling nor that his eyes changed from calm to full of emotions.

"These days, Nunnally seemed to be in a very good mood, more than usual. She kept asking me about what boys like to have for a gift. " explained Lelouch.

"Why would she want to know that?" asked Rai.

"That's what trouble me, I don't know. Then I asked mother about it."

"What did Marianne-Sama said?" asked Rai

Lelouch's face became more somber.

"She laughed and said it was a girl thing."

Suddenly, he snapped in anger and yelled to Rai.

"Now I'm sure of it! There is no doubt in it! Nunnally like someone!"

"...? !"

_Nunnally..._

_...like someone?_

Rai was completely frozen, his blue eyes widen in surprise and in hurt.

The thought of Nunnally loving someone was...painful and detestable.

Wait a second...painful? detestable? She can like anyone she want.

Why would he feel like that? It wasn't normal and Rai disliked it.

"Rai? Rai! Are you listening to me?"

Lelouch was waving his hand in front of Rai to bring him back to reality.

"Uh?"

"Geez, you weren't listening at all."

"N-No I wasn't...sorry." Rai apologized.

"Anyway, I won't allow that! I won't forgive that guy, whoever he is, for stealing Nunnally's heart!" Lelouch was really in a bad mood. Making angry gestures and frustrating cry.

He grabbed Rai's arm and dragged him all the way toward the castle.

"Aaah? ! Lelouch! What are you-"

"I'm going to find that guy and you come along to help me!"

"Eeeeh? ! Me too?"

"Off to the crime scene!"

**-In the castle hallway-**

_Sigh..._

_Three hours..._

Three long hours for following Lelouch in all the castle for asking all servants if there was noble young boys with their family who were visiting the castle, be it for formality or something else.

To be more accurate, did they approached the eleventh Princess these days?

All answers were negative and Lelouch was even more irritate each seconds.

"Damn it...Who could it be? How come I don't know anything about that guy..." muttered Lelouch.

"Uhm Lelouch...Just one question"

"What? !"

"What will you do to the guy once you found him?" asked Rai.

"Isn't that obvious? I'll beat him up and tell him to leave Nunnally alone!" Answered Lelouch.

"But you can't even beat me at swordsmanship. What are you going to do if he is ten time bigger than you?"

Even if it was true, Rai couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy who would have to shoulder all Lelouch's wrath.

Lelouch stared at Rai for a moment with an annoyed grimace. He didn't seemed to have thought about that. Then after a moment of thinking he pointed Rai and said:

"Then you'll beat him up!"

Rai stared Lelouch with incredulous eyes.

"You're kidding right? What if he is older? And-...Uh? Lelouch?"

"...Older? !"

This word was flowing quickly inside Lelouch's mind. More and more. Nunnally...like...an older...guy.

The world was upside down. He felt like fainting.

"Lelouch? Hey? Lelouch? Earth to Lelouch, are you here?"

Rai was waving his hand in front of his friend to bring him back to reality.

"Older...You mean...Like my father? !" asked a trembling Lelouch.

"Uh?" Rai had a bad feeling about this.

"You mean Nunnally has a crush on-on-on-on an old geezer? !"

"Whoa? ! Lelouch, calm down!" Rai tried to make the young prince calm down and it failed.

"Calm down? ! Calm down? ! Nunnally is maybe in love with an old pervert and you tell ME to calm down? !" Lelouch was furious.

"It's probably an old geezer pedophile who only think on doing 'this' and 'that' to her and then-"

Lelouch was making such a fuss and yelling so loud that all the servant were staring at them.

"? ! Stop Lelouch! You're making a scene in front of everyone!"

"What is going on here." A calm, wise voice came out of nowhere but Rai would recognize Charles Zi Britannia's voice anywhere.

_Damn it, this is bad!_

"Hahaha (nervous laugh), Nothing at all your majesty. Nothing important at all. Well if you'll excuse me, the prince and I have some lessons to perform."

Before the emperor could answer, Rai grabbed Lelouch's arm and dragged him elsewhere.

**-Elsewhere in the castle-**

"Have you finally calmed down?" asked Rai

"Y-Yeah...thanks." answered Lelouch

Though it didn't last...

"Now forget about beating the guy up. We will KILL him!"

"What? !" Widen blue eyes.

"Preferably slowly." Serious purple eyes.

"But we don't even know the guy." Said Rai

"I know, I know, wait a second I'm trying to figure a plan out..."

...

...

...

...!

"Ah, I know!" said Lelouch in a rather enthusiastic manner.

**-Nunnally vi Britannia's room-**

"You know Lelouch, Normally there is a rule about snooping inside a girl's room. Even if this is your sister's room." Said Rai while standing at the front door.

"Shut up and help me!" Said an irritate Lelouch.

Lelouch was searching in all Nunnally's room (while she wasn't there, of course) for a clue about the guy she was in love with. Anything would be useful, a journal, a name, Anything!

But the research didn't end well, he found nothing capable to identify the guy.

"Tch...What a waste of time. We should be already in front of the guy to kill him."

Lelouch shook his head sadly and said:

"Come Rai, let's just...leave..."

Rai gazed his friend and slowly nod.

**-Back in the royal garden-**

"Hey..." Called Rai.

Lelouch turned around to face his silver haired friend.

"Why is it so bad that Nunnally is in love with someone?" asked Rai calmly

"Why? ! Nunnally is a kid! It's too early!" Answered Lelouch.

"...Too...early"

"..." Rai stayed silent.

Lelouch stared once again Rai and said slowly with an embarrassed look:

"It's too early for me to lose..."

"..."

"Sorry...It's just that...I loved her first." explained Lelouch

"..."

"From the first time she breathed and when she first smiled at me. And I knew that she'd find someone one day, but it's still hard to give her away because I loved her first."

Lelouch's sad purple eyes were hidden by his hair.

"You don't have to worry about that." said Rai.

"Eh...?" Lelouch was confused.

"Even if Nunnally is in love with someone, that doesn't mean you' re less."

Rai said with a big grin:

"Don't worry Lelouch, you're still and always will be the most important man in her life. And if the guy she loves doesn't get that, then he is an idiot."

"Rai..." Somehow, Rai's words had made Lelouch relieve.

_Maybe..._

_Just maybe..._

_It would feel nice...If I could entrust my everything to you._

_If just for a moment_

_Rai..._

"Onii-Sama, Rai-San!"

They both turned around to see Nunnally and the empress coming toward them.

"We were searching for both of you everywhere." said Nunnally to Lelouch with a big smile.

"Is that so? Sorry about that Nunnally." answered Lelouch with a gentle smile.

Then Nunnally turned to Rai and suddenly became nervous and shy.

"Uhm...Rai-San..."

"Hmm? what is it ?" asked Rai.

"I...I...I made this for you." said Nunnally while giving to Rai the gift she made.

"Oh? It's for me?" Nunnally nodded to Rai's question.

While Rai was taking the gift, Lelouch observed the scene cautiously.

" This is...! It's great, thank you nunnally." said Rai.

"Really? ! I'm so happy!" Nunnally was overjoyed.

"..." Lelouch was still staring at the scene.

...

...

...

...!

This is...

_This blush on her face._

_This glowing bliss in her eyes._

_Her shyness._

Everything has become clear.

"You!" Said Lelouch

"Eh?" asked Rai

"It was YOU all allong!"

"What?" asked Rai once again

Lelouch took his wooden sword and you can tell he was furious from the look on his face.

"You betrayed me!" Yelled Lelouch.

Rai excused himself to Nunnally and the empress and ran as fast as he could while Lelouch ran after him with a high speed.

"RAI NO BAKA! (Rai you idiot!)"

"I haven't done anything!" Said Rai while running as fast as he could, as his life depended on it.

Nunnally stared at the scene and asked her mother:

"Why is Onii-Sama so angry?"

The empress chuckled and simply said:

"It's a boy thing."

_**End of chapter six.**_

_And so at the end of the day you can still hear the young prince of Britannia's voice:_

"WOMANIZER!"

"EeeK, HELP!" and the pleading voice of his friend.

"I...I...I...I WILL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU! RAI!"


	7. A forbidden feeling is born

_**Chapter seven: A forbidden feeling is born**_

Nighttime.

A time where normally everything would be peaceful in the royal castle.

But this night was noisy.

Thunderstorms.

For Rai, they were more annoying than frightening. It was so loud that it was nearly impossible to fall asleep.

But even if they were very loud, he still heard footsteps in the hallway. It almost sounded like someone was walking rather hastily toward his room.

"Who could it be?" Wondered Rai.

Before the person could open the door, Rai opened it first.

The person almost tripped and almost fall but Rai caught the person at time.

"Nunnally? !"

Indeed, it was the eleventh princess in the person but...

"What's wrong?" asked Rai.

She appeared to be scared of something.

"Nunna-" Began Rai.

BOOM

"Kyaa!" Nunnally let out a small cry.

She ran toward Rai and hugged him like her life depended on it.

He looked her for a moment and asked:

"Could it be...that you're scared of thunderstorms?"

She didn't said anything...Just griped him even more.

"...But there is Lelouch's room near yours. Why mine?"

BOOM

She stayed in silence but she was trembling.

"...Alright, you can sleep here if you want."

He took her in his arms and bring her to his bed.

He placed her down gently on his bed then decided to sleep on the floor for her to have more space.

But she didn't let go and wet purple eyes met Rai's blue eyes.

"W-Where are you going?" Asked Nunnally.

After seeing her in such a state, Rai decided it would be better to stay with her.

"You should try to sleep Nunnally. Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything." said Rai.

"...I don't want to go to sleep."

"Hmm? Why not?"

Nunnally bit her lower lip.

"I...I had a bad dream."

"Dream?" He asked.

"Yes. A scary dream..." She admitted.

"You..." She began.

"?"

"You and Onii-Sama (big brother) disappeared..."

"Everything was dark, I could see nothing. I could just hear Onii-Sama's voice but...but I couldn't hear yours... it was like...like..."

_Like you never existed in this world..._

"...like?" asked Rai.

"N-Nothing. Please forget what I said." Nunnally turned to the other side of the bed and pretended to sleep.

However, even if she said it was nothing, the bad dream still haunted her.

A dark world without Onii-sama and Rai-san?

The thought of it made her tremble in fear.

Rai didn't said anything. He just stared at her for a moment and then put a hand under her chin to make her face him.

"Nunnally..." Sky blue met purple.

"It was just a dream." Rai's face was so serious, it made Nunnally's heart beating fast.

"I..." but then he took a more gentle expression.

"Won't go anywhere." And he kissed her forehead gently.

"I will never leave you."

Nunnally's big purple eyes blinked and she asked:

"Really? !"

He looked her and said teasingly:

"Of course...Unless, lady Nunnally dislike my presence."

Her eyes widen, she shook her head as a no and said quickly:

"Dislike? ! N-No! Never!"

Her grip became more forceful and she started to tremble again.

"Nunnally! I was only joking." Rai was surprised by her outburst.

"I...I want..."

"...?"

"I want Rai-San to stay by my side forever."

Rai's expression became a bit sad...but just for a moment.

"W-will you?" asked a shy Nunnally.

"Yes, your highness. Anything my princess wish for." said Rai in a very knightly manner.

Nunnally sighed in relief and had a big smile on her face.

"We should sleep, I must give your brother his swordsmanship lesson tomorrow at 10.00 am."

"Alright...Uhm...Rai-San?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Hehehe..." Nunnally giggled.

"?"

"I...I'll go to sleep, if you do what you have done before."

Rai stared at her for a moment, smiled a little and kissed her on the forehead.

The moon shone, peeking in-between the clouds that moved up in the sky. The thunderstorms has stopped and night became quiet.

On that quiet night, a young princess sleeping peacefully and a young silver haired boy was watching her sleep.

He couldn't sleep yet. He was thinking of what just happened a few hours ago.

_(__"I want Rai-San to stay by my side forever.")_

Such a modest request...Yet was it really alright for him to stay? He wasn't even noble.

Was it really alright for someone like him to stay by her side? The eleventh princess of the holly Britannia empire?

"It's bad to feel this way, isn't it?" he asked himself.

He looked her. She was still gripping him and wasn't going to let go.

He smiled sadly and whispered slowly in her ear.

"I'm not the beautiful person you think I am. But still, I want to protect you."

Then he did something quite bold , it surprised himself.

He kissed her on the lips.

Gently, strongly, yet...

"Cowardly..."He thought sadly.

He stopped and returned the hug.

"Good night, my highness..."

Darkness surrounded both the boy without memories and the princess.

_Although one may fail to find happiness in theatrical life, one never wishes to give it up after having once tasted its fruits._

_**End of chapter seven.**_


	8. A holy pledge is born

_**Chapter eight : A holy pledge is born.**_

She don't know when it had happened.

When?

When did she began to love Rai-san to the point of obsession?

Was it his beautiful silver hair like the glowing moon? His cool gentle blue sky eyes?

Or was it because he was so nice?

It was a different sort of love than what she had with her brother. Her mother said it was the special kind of love.

For Nunnally, it was a gentle yet painful hot feelings inside her chest. She couldn't understand it well, why was it painful?  
Love was supposed not to hurt.

She was hurt however that didn't mean she would surrender to the pain easily or give up this undying feeling.

Rai-san is...Always with us, gently and strongly.

When he is smiling gently at her, she love him. Always folding Origami together, she love him.  
He would play the knight for her anytime, she love him. When her tears would change into a smile, she love him.

Inside her mind, the love she bear for him is overflowing.

She was still a child at body and mind. But she still knew that what she felt was more than just childish thoughts.

This strange like she has for him.

This strange possessiveness.

That was beyond everything she felt until now.

She liked him so much.

So much she could hardly stand it

She could hardly stand it

Even more when she saw him talking, laughing, smiling with others noble girls.

...

What an annoying day, Thought Rai.

Today, the emperor Charles Zi Britannia had some important guests to discuss some issue in Arena 11, Japan.

And since those 'guests' heard about him being a genius in swordsmanship and being capable to piloting a knighmare at such a young age  
AND being in the emperor's graces, they asked him if he could show the palace to their daughters.

Since he was polite (And Jeremiah insisted), Rai accepted.  
He tried to make an effort by trying to smile and laugh a bit to his stupid joke about how he used to lost himself in the palace when he first came here.

It seemed to work just fine, both noble girls were laughing too and blushing a bit.

They seem to like him, good, he won't have any problem with Jeremiah for being rude to the emperor's guest's daughters.

Suddenly Rai felt strange...Almost as if someone was watching him.  
He looked around but nothing...until he saw someone leaving, no, running away from a corner. A small girl in a pink dress with...sad purple eyes?

...

Nunnally?

"Is there something wrong?" asked one of the girls.

"Eh? No, it's nothing..." replied Rai.

I hope.

...

After the meeting come to an end (finally!) , it was time to give Lelouch's lesson on swordsmanship.

But when Rai arrived outside, Lelouch was nowhere to be found. How unusual...Normally he is always there at the same time, but today he wasn't there.  
Rai decided to wait a bit for his friend...But after ten minutes he still wasn't there...It didn't look like he was coming.

Did something happen?

He decided to go to Lelouch's room to see if he was there.

Rai was walking in the hall of the royal castle of Britannia until he was in front of Nunnally's room.

Outside the room, he heard Lelouch's voice:

"Come on Nunnally, you can tell me, what is it?"

Was something wrong with Nunnally?

He decided to knock at the door.

"Yes?"

He recognized the empress's voice as well.

"It's Rai, can I co-"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Nunnally who violently opened the door and ran away.

That was a mad dash...

Worst than Lelouch.

It made Rai worried, he ran after her.

"Nunnally? ! Wait!"

Lelouch was also going to run after her but his mother told him to let Rai do it.

As he asked why, the only answer the empress gave was a small smile.

...

She ran away. Her legs instinctively run away from Rai.

She couldn't see him, if she saw him then painful memories would come back.

Painful feeling would come back.

So she ran as fast as she could, it didn't matter where she would go, just away from him.

The problem was that her thoughts were only of him, him, him, him!

His gentleness.

His strength.

His smile.

His laughter.

His terror when he was chased by her brother.

Everything about him tormented her.

So scary...

She wanted him all for herself.

She wanted him by her side forever.

_(And yet..._

_She could hardly stand it._

_Even more when she saw him talking, laughing, smiling with others noble girls.)_

She found somewhere to sit down after running all way.

He probably gave up.

However...

He didn't gave up.

He was standing there, coming toward her.

_Don't come any closer..._

_Don't be so gentle with me, the more you're kind with me the more I will love you._

_Don't touch me, don't hug me. Don't..._

He didn't stop, Rai was coming closer and closer.

The more he was coming closer, Nunnally's heart was beating very fast.

"Nunnally..."

he slowly took her hand in his.

"What's wrong? Why are you running away from me?" he asked sadly.

She didn't answer immediately.

After a while she finally said:

"Rai-san..."

Her lips tremble as she spoke:

"You...You're always so kind with me, you play with me too...Is it because I'm a 'princess' ?"

"Eh?"

"Is it because you...follow my orders?"

Rai's eyes widen and said directly:

"N-NO! Not at all!"

His outburst surprised her a bit.

"Of course not. It's because you're you Nunnally."

Ah...so do that mean you even...like me a little?

Even if it felt a bit relieve by those words, Nunnally 's heart was still a bit unsecure.

"Rai-san, who were those girls you were with?" She asked suddenly.

"Eh? Well, Jeremiah asked me that while your father was occupied with the parents of those girls I should show them the castle. It was funny, really because when I first came here I couldn't find my way around."

So that, why he was laughing with them back then.

Nunnally felt silly for worrying so much for nothing and happy that it didn't mean anything.

"Did it bother you so much that I was friendly with those girls?" suddenly asked Rai.

Her purple eyes widen and her face became even more red.

Then she shyly nodded.

"U-Until Rai-san hasn't said 'I like you Nunnally' I won't forgive you." she said with a blush on her face.

Rai smiled in return:

"Then how about I make a promise?"

"A promise?" she was a bit confused.

"Yeah, a promise!" said Rai with a small grin.

He bow slowly in front of Nunnally and said:

"I, Rai, Promise you Lady Nunnally Vi Britannia, that I will give my love only to you."

"I promise!" he smiled gently.

Nunnally's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

Her bliss was so much that she jumped into his arms immediately.

"Rai-san! I like you!"

"Me too, MY princess."

And so, a holly pledge is born in this reversed time.

A young Knight without memories and The eleventh Princess of Britannia.

_**End of chapter eight.**_

Bonus:

Nunnally: I can't wait to tell it to Onii-sama (Big brother) and Mother!

Rai: Eh? Eeeeeh? ! W-w-wait no need to tell it to Lelouch so soon! Nunnally! Wait! I don't want to die so soon!

The eleventh princess' beautiful laughter could be heard in the whole royal garden.


	9. A dance is born

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally/ Lelouch x Euphemia.

_**Chapter nine: A dance is born.**_

"Uh? A party? For what occasion?" Rai and Lelouch were studying together in Rai's room.

Even if he was a genius, that didn't meant that he could become part of the elite knights of Britannia so easily...so said lord Jeremiah Gottwald.

Just as they started, Lelouch told Rai about the party that would be in the royal castle.

"Yeah, it's to celebrate the day where my father became emperor of Britannia. Only nobles will come but he said he'll make an exception for you."

"He would? That very unusual for him..."

"Well...I kind of bugged him so that you can come."

Lelouch stared at the floor with a small blush on his face.

"That's very nice of you Lelouch but why is it so important that I come along?"

Rai was now very curious why Lelouch seemed very embarrassed.

"Uh? It's not...I mean..."

Lelouch's face was even more red.

But Rai was patient and told him calmly.

"You can tell me anything."

"I know that! It's just..."

They stayed in silence for what could have seem a minute or two, then...

"Euphi is...Well, she will be there too and there will be dancing so..."

Lelouch said nothing more. But his face was very red and didn't look Rai.

"...Lelouch." Began Rai.

"Yeah?" asked the young prince.

"You like Euphi?"

"...! ? W-w-what are you-"

"Then you should have said so!" said Rai with a small grin.

"I-idiot! That's not so simple!"

Lelouch rise from his chair and began to leave Rai's room.

"Enough! I shouldn't ask your help!"

But before he could reach the door, Rai took Lelouch's hand to make sure he didn't leave.

"Wait...What help?"

Lelouch gasped.

"Is that why you asked your father to let me come to that party?"

Once again gaps.

"What do you need of me?"

"Well..."

Lelouch start pouting and still refuse to look Rai.

"I told you there will be dancing..."

...Ah? Could it be...

"Lelouch...Do you know how to dance?"

Silence...

"I knew it!"

"Don't be proud of that, idiot!"

Still Rai didn't let go of his royal friend's hand and said:

"Then do you want me to teach you?"

"You! Rai, you know how to dance?..."

"Well I can't say where I learned that since I lost my memories but I still can."

Lelouch didn't like that at all, Rai was enjoying this too much...He even had a stupid grin on his face. Which was rare of him to do so.

_"So...Will you dance with me, my lord?"_

"...! Don't you have any shame? Me? Dancing with you? but you're...!"

"A boy?" asked Rai.

"..."

"If that's what is bothering you then I'll close the door and the window so nobody will know!"

Lelouch was still hesitant but...He really wanted to dance with Euphemia and see her smile.

"So, I'll ask again..._Will you dance with me, my lord?_"

This time he didn't hesitated.

The day of celebration has finally arrived.

The day Charles Zi Britannia became the 98th emperor of the holly Britannia empire.

All around the room, couples danced on the central dance floor so blithe and carefree, managing to portray it even within the strict confines of the dance steps.  
And they should be, for it was not every day that such a happy occasion came to light, to be celebrated in such a manner, that allowed them such freedom that would still remain seemly.

But all around the couple was not all as empty headed joy; as one familiar royal heir of the throne in particular stood aside with characteristic aloofness  
and was watching a familiar princess with pink hair.

Through the music and all the people there he could hear from behind, his silver haired friend Rai encourage him to invite her to dance.

Lelouch made his mind, it was now or never!

He walked slowly toward her, reminding everything he learned during the last weeks.

At first he tripped a lot on Rai's foot, "That's the first thing you shouldn't do when you dance with a lady" he said with a small smile and earned a glare from Lelouch.

But after a few time he learned how to lead the dance properly.

Rai was a good teacher. It was a lot easier than asking an adult.

He was now next to Princess Euphemia Li Britannia.

"Uhm, Euphi..."

She turned around and gave him her best smile.

"Will you dance with me?"

She was surprise, on those sort of event, Lelouch never wanted to dance and yet now he was willing?

It made her happy and she accepted:

"Gladly!"

Lelouch return the smile and began to dance with her.

At the same time, the young eleventh princess of the Britannia empire and Lelouch's younger sister,  
Nunnally Vi Britannia was staring her older brother and her half sister dancing with amazement.

"Onii-sama (brother) is really good at dancing!"

"Do you want to dance too?" asked a familiar voice next to her.

As she turned around she overjoyed at the appearance of Rai.

"Rai-san! You came too?"

"Yeah I was given permission...So what were you doing now?" asked Rai.

She turned around to watch again Lelouch and euphemia dancing.

"I was a bit envious...I wish I could dance too..."

"Then...Will Nunnally dance with me?"

He took her hand in his.

"Eh? But Rai-san I-I don't know how to dance..." said Nunnally with a small blush on her face.

"It's alright, it'll be fine, I promise." answer Rai with a small smile.

Even thought she was a bit nervous at first, Nunnally became a bit more relaxed while dancing with Rai and even had fun during it.

Rai and Nunnally seemed to float on air, as though made of nothing but silks and ribbons, not skin and bone.  
They seemed to be out of the portraits that hung on the walls around the ballroom-  
spirits from another time, floating about the ballroom with such grace...

The final strains of the music died away as the sound of soft applause began to fill the air.

_**END**_

Bonus:

After the dance was over, countless young girls asked Rai for dancing with them while Nunnally was griping him,  
plus with jealous stares giving to the other girls.

In the end Rai told the girls that he was already taken by 'His pretty princess'.

As a result Nunnally's face was bright red and less insecure.

But she was still griping him.

On the other corner:

"That bastard! Not only he took advantage of taking Nunnally dancing...But he didn't teach me to dance that WAY..."

"Lelouch? Is something wrong?"

"N-no Euphi...Nothing at all."


End file.
